


A Day Out

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Swimming, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben’s never gone swimming at the Yavin falls before.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Water
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They’d never really gone swimming at the Yavin falls together before, so Ben couldn’t help but be amazed at how radiant the falls really were. The way they fell almost flawlessly down, sparkling, radiant water that seemed almost like a park of some sort. A water park, maybe, Ben couldn’t help but think.  
  
“You like it?” Poe said.  
  
“I think it’s beautiful!” Ben said. “I don’t think even Senators get this good a view.”  
  
“Probably not.” Poe lay back in the grass near the falls and closed his eyes. There was something about him tilting his head back just to soak in the sun that only made him even more beautiful, Ben thought. If Poe wasn’t such a fundamentally kind person, and funny, and cool, Ben would have hated him.  
  
Ben looked towards the clouds. White, puffy things that seemed to form interesting shapes. That one even looked like an X-wing, he thought. He turned back to Poe, who seemed to be contentedly listening to the roar of the waterfall.  
  
“I missed you,” Poe said. “Well, Yavin in general, but definitely you. You know, you’re old enough. You can go.”  
  
The idea was tempting, Ben couldn’t deny. Seeing the stars, being with Poe...and yet the idea of letting his mother down was terrifying. It felt almost like she would hate him for it, for the Jedi not working out for him. But he could still use the Force, right? Protect people, including Poe. Protecting people was his job, wasn’t it?  
  
“I could,” Ben said, “But I’m not fully trained.”  
  
Poe opened his eyes and turned to look at him. “You...just don’t seem happy here. I want you to be happy, Ben.”  
  
Something about that made Ben’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“It’s gonna get better,” he said. “I mean...I’ve been practicing with my lightsaber. I’m getting better at that.”  
  
“You’re good, Ben. Really.”  
  
Damn Poe and his ability to make Ben feel suddenly, but not unpleasantly, shy.  
  
“Thanks,” Ben said.  
  
The water roared and splashed behind them even as they lay there. Ben looked over at Poe, feeling suddenly a sort of tenderness that was almost dangerous. Maybe it was just missing Poe. After all, he had been far enough away from Poe to the point that it seemed whole galaxies separated them.  
  
“We haven’t gone swimming before,” he said.  
  
Poe smiled. “We can fix that.”  
  
Poe stripped away his shirt, and Ben couldn’t help but simply want just looking at Poe’s half-naked body. It wasn’t overly muscled; there was softness on there to balance it out, including a fold of fat below the navel...but Ben wanted him nonetheless. He was so beautiful, and Ben couldn’t help but swallow. He couldn’t say he had seen Poe half-naked until now, when he was eighteen.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” A shrug from Poe. “I need to get back in — ”  
  
“You look...fine. Great, actually.” Ben swore that he was stammering now. “You shouldn’t feel self-conscious.”  
  
Poe smiled warmly in that moment. “You’re a good friend, Ben.”  
  
Ben wanted to be more than that.  
  
He took off his tunic before taking in Poe’s expression — appreciative, impressed. Then Poe spoke. “You ready?”  
  
Ben nodded. They waded in, and Ben was shocked at how cool the water felt, cool and clean and all-encompassing.   
  
“I’ll race you,” Poe said lightly.  
  
“You’re on!”   
  
And even swimming to catch up with Poe, Ben couldn’t say he was complaining.


End file.
